


Vicious Circle

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long life well-lived, Mrs. Hudson is waiting to be admitted to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 159: Amnesty 26](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/700848.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
> Mrs. Hudson is the creation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

Mrs. Hudson stood before the pearly gates as Saint Peter read through the relevant entry in his ledger. 

He raised his head beaming. “I have to say I’m most impressed, madam. An exemplary life.”

“Oh, no…” Mrs. Hudson smiled coyly and waved away the praise.

“Yes, truly.” Saint Peter looked down at the ledger again. “A long and selfless life full of service to others. A life of responsibility, tolerance, patience and—”

He frowned, and studied the page a little closer.

He looked up again. 

“Er, there appear to be a few notes appended to your entry.”

“Yes?” said Mrs. Hudson.

“Yes.” Saint Peter tapped the book. “It seems there was a certain amount of taking the Lord’s name in vain during the period 1881 to 1891.” 

He glanced briefly down. 

“And again during the period 1894 to 1903.”

Mrs. Hudson smiled weakly. “Ah. But you see, there were extenuating circumstances. If I could just explain…”

However, Saint Peter was examining the page again. He raised an eyebrow. 

“It also appears you indulged in the sins of the flesh a great deal during those same two periods.”

Mrs. Hudson stared at him. “I _beg_ your pardon.”

Saint Peter looked up. “Gin, Mrs. Hudson!”

Oh.” Mrs. Hudson hung her head sheepishly. “Yes, I see.” 

She raised her head again sharply. 

“But I really do have a good explanation! If I might just tell you about my life at that time…”

Saint Peter held up a hand. “Cursing and gin is cursing and gin, madam! There is no excuse.”

Mrs. Hudson’s shoulders slumped. 

“So… does this mean I can’t…” 

She gestured vaguely at the pearly gates.

Saint Peter smiled at her. “Oh, it’s not as drastic as all that!”

He beckoned to her, and Mrs. Hudson trotted after him to a door. 

Saint Peter knocked and opened it, and Mrs. Hudson’s eyebrows rose high as she saw two familiar looking men seated in comfortable armchairs in a cosy little room.

“I’m afraid,” said Saint Peter, “you will have to go through a short period in purgatory before being admitted to heaven.”

Mrs. Hudson pulled her gaze away from the men and turned to Saint Peter in horror. “Oh, no.”

Saint Peter looked at her with pity. “Unfortunately—oh, yes.”

“Mrs. Hudson!” 

She turned back to the open door. Inside the room Dr. Watson was getting to his feet in delight.

And beside him, Mr. Sherlock Holmes seemed equally pleased. 

“Dear lady!”

Her former tenant rushed forward to greet her.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to be our landlady here as well!”


End file.
